


Bed Space

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Some fluff written for the self prompt of “I vote today to be a pajama day.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Bed Space

**Author's Note:**

> Been having trouble writing lately but trying to get some more stuff posted soon. Here is a little fluff, hope you enjoy.

When Bucky first moved in, he wasn’t sure about the size of his bed. It wasn’t that it was too small or not comfortable enough, the exact opposite in fact. It was comfortable and soft and oftentimes felt too big. His body had still been used to not sleeping in the most comfortable of places and it took a while to get used to a bed being his again. It took time but Bucky loves stretching out on the bed that once felt too big, having all that space just for himself. It used to be his favorite way to spend his morning, just laying alone in his bed, taking up as much space as he wanted but he has to admit that waking up like this may be better.

He isn’t taking up all the space of his bed today, can’t without elbowing someone but Bucky doesn’t really mind, will give up some space to have the feel of Clint and Natasha next to him. It is the first time that they have stayed with him in his bed and he hopes it is the first of many, likes having Natasha's hair brush against his chest, likes having Clint’s breath against his neck. Likes laying sandwiched between them, likes waking up before them and just watching for a bit. He only gets a few minutes of that before Natasha shifts and wakes up, smiles sleepily up at him.

“Hey, how long you been awake?”

Her voice is a little husky from sleep and she asks the question softly, probably doesn’t want to wake Clint quite yet.

“Not long, usually don’t sleep in this late but it is nice.”

He keeps his voice quiet as well, had glanced over at the clock when he first woke, saw it was closer to noon than he usually sleeps to. Natasha lets out a soft chuckle now and Bucky can feel her laugh as she is laying on top of him.

“Who knew movie nights could wear us all out so much.”

She grins up at him and he knows she isn’t talking about watching movies but more about what they did before that. The movie came after their date, when they couldn’t fall asleep quite yet and they didn’t feel like leaving and Bucky wanted them to stay. They had ended up back in bed eventually, Clint and Nat borrowing what they neeeded from him. It was a good night and the memory of it makes Bucky want just a bit now. He shifts just a bit and catches her lips now, not quite the heated kisses that they exchanged last night but something a little lazier but just as nice.

“I better get good morning kisses too.”

Clint grumbles this, eyes still half closed and Natasha laughs just a little bit before pulling away from Bucky for a moment before placing a soft kiss against Clint’s lips. Bucky does the same and Clint gives a happy little sigh and opens his eyes just a bit.

“That’s good but I need coffee soon and then more kisses.”

Bucky lets out a short laugh now.

“We can do coffee, should probably get some food to. There’s a good dinner nearby.”

Bucky says this, offer it, but makes no room to move out of the bed.

“ That might be nice but that would mean putting on real clothes, not sure if I’m ready for real clothes yet.”

Clint says this and Natasha just shakes her head a bit at him but she is smiling. Bucky comes up with a better plan.

“ If you don’t want real clothes yet, I can make coffee here, we can order pizza in a bit, and then eat it in our pajamas and watch some tv or whatever.”

“You mean your pajamas as Clint and I didn’t bring sleep clothes and had to borrow some of yours.”

Natasha says this with a little smirk and he can tell she isn’t opposed to the idea at all.

“I vote today to be a pajama day. Plus I never say no to coffee and pizza.”

Clint says this and Bucky smiles a bit and brushes another quick kiss against his lips.

“Nat?”

Bucky says this, turns to Natasaha who just smiles just a bit as she answers.

“Make sure we get garlic knots when we get the pizza.”

Bucky grins and steals a kiss from her. They will Nat her garlic knots, and Clint his pizza and coffee, and Buck will get to see them in his clothes and spend time with them, but first there are a few more kisses and a few more lazy minutes in bed to start their pj day.


End file.
